


Two of a kind

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: Dark, Gen, there will be blood - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>От неё пахнет смертью – это первое, что привлекает Чёрного Фонаря.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two of a kind

От неё пахнет смертью – это первое, что привлекает Чёрного Фонаря.  
Нет, не кровью или разлагающейся плотью, не трупным ядом – хотя это ему бы тоже понравилось. От неё веет опасностью, далёкой, но неотвратимой, словно стремительно сходящая лавина. Она похожа на лезвие гильотины, готовое в любой момент сорваться в кровавое падение.  
– Скука, – заявляет она, поигрывая ножом, покрытым алыми пятнами начинающей засыхать крови. Чужой, разумеется. Как и на её руках.  
Ему хочется слизать эту кровь, заглядывая ей в глаза. Хочется крепко прикусить эту бледную кожу и попробовать её собственную кровь, хочется вырвать из скрытой за чёрной курткой груди сердце – не из-за ненависти, что странно. Просто потому что сердце существа, источающего вокруг себя столь изумительно холодную ауру опустошающей злобы, обязано быть на вкус таким же восхитительным. Не то что сердца этих двуногих крыс, сухие, безвкусные, словно мясо из дешёвых, скверно сделанных гамбургеров, которыми они так любят травить себя.  
Разорвать на кровавые ошмётки. Поглотить, целиком, до последнего кусочка плоти. Стать одним целым с этим удивительным существом.  
Но это всегда успеется.  
Сейчас ему больше хочется немного иного.  
– Чёрный Фонарь, да? – она придирчиво оглядывает его с ног до головы, словно решая про себя, с какой части тела лучше начать резать его на кусочки. – Тебе так идёт больше.  
Тот, прежний Спуни, пошутил бы что-нибудь в духе «стильным людям смерть только к лицу», но Фонарь молчит. Лишь растягивает губы в хищной улыбке.

Улыбка – первое, что привлекает её внимание.  
Его глаза пусты и не выражают абсолютно ничего, с тем же успехом на их месте могли быть зияющие отверстия глазниц. Но его улыбка – удивительно, как много ненависти, презрения, холода и жажды можно вложить в простой изгиб сероватых губ.  
Живой мертвец, значит. Интересно, какого цвета у него кровь. Если у него вообще есть кровь. И тёплая ли она? Или холодная, ядовитая, словно воды отравленной реки?  
А сердце? Горькое, пропитанное запахом гнили?  
Раскроить бы ножом эту скрытую за позёрской футболкой грудь, полюбоваться на белые кости и омертвевшее сердце, неподвижно застывшее среди рёбер. Это зрелище обязано быть упоительно прекрасным.  
Но это всегда успеется.  
Пока ей больше хочется немного иного.  
В любом случае, с этим существом явно будет повеселее, чем с обычными людишками.  
– Чёрный Фонарь, да? – она смутно припоминает того, кем он был. – Тебе так идёт больше.  
Он смотрит на неё так, словно хочет разорвать на кусочки, но не может решить, с какой части начать.  
И улыбается снова.


End file.
